


An Acquired Taste

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, threesomes week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, Anders and Fenris wind up in bed together, convinced of their mutual desire. Once Xenon's thrall wears off, how do they deal with the aftermath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian didn’t know whose bed this was but he had Fenris on one side and Anders on the other. Fenris was a really good kisser. Anders was touching his neck, sliding his hand inside his jacket to stroke his chest. Where did his armour go anyway? Probably the same place the others’ clothes were, and Anders’ hairband, apparently. Anders pulled him from Fenris’ arms and laid down on the bed, pulling Sebastian’s jacket down over his shoulders.

Sebastian felt the goosebumps start over his skin when Fenris slid his fingertips up his arms. His fingers curled against the bedding either side of Anders’ head. It was easy to recall the obvious touches, despite the years that had passed. It was harder to remember if anyone had touched him like this before, so knowing yet so tentative. He shivered, Fenris’ touch moving from his shoulders to the back of his neck, feather-light.

“Look at me.” Anders murmured.

He did look down at him, but his eyes closed when he felt the fingertips moving down his spine. All the way down. They got the rest of his clothes off and he slid between Anders’ legs, his cock hanging hard and rubbing against Anders’ skin.

Anders pulled Sebastian close, digging his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling it down in a rough touch to contrast Fenris’.

Sebastian moaned and let his head tip back as Anders dragged his tongue up his neck. Fenris’ hands were at his waist, thumbs digging into the small of his back until he arched further. The slick pop of an uncorked oil bottle and the scent that filled the air almost prepared him for the feel of Fenris reaching round him to slick his cock. The warm body pressed against his back, the firm touch stroking every inch of his erection. “Fenris…”

Anders spread wider and reached down to help, sliding some of the oil between his own legs, before guiding Sebastian in. “Fuck…”

“Ohhhh…”

“Don’t move,” said Fenris, before sliding two slick fingers into Sebastian.

Sebastian wanted to move. Anders was so tight, and warm, and he wanted to writhe against those fingers. So he leaned down and kissed Anders hard, and was rewarded with an equally passionate response.

When Fenris entered him he did writhe, caught between the two of them and the intense sensation of being claimed by both.

Anders gripped Sebastian’s shoulders and shifted his body a little, moving to wrap his legs around him - except his heels found Fenris’ body, eliciting a grunt from the elf.

They started moving and rocking their hips against each other and soon all three of them were panting heavily, strained as if holding back. Sebastian moaned the most, interrupted only when Anders pulled him down for yet more kisses.

Fenris pushed Anders’ hands away and pulled Sebastian up, coaxing his head to the side so he could claim a kiss of his own. Sebastian brought his hand up and cupped Fenris’ face before trailing his fingers up along his ear. Anders watched them hungrily, watched the way Fenris slid a finger down jaw, chin, throat, collarbone, the way the kiss was broken and found again, the flush on both their faces. He started stroking himself, Sebastian’s name on his lips.

Sebastian’s body was arched back and he could feel the ache in his taut muscles. Anders’ gaze while he was exposed only made him hotter and more eager to give his lovers whatever they wanted. He rested forward again on his elbows and Fenris thrust faster, a pace he could not mimic with Anders. He could not get over how captivating Anders was. Fenris was immediately stunning and only grew more so but _Anders_. Those eyes, that nose, the inviting smirk - and damn did he look good with his hair down. He wanted more. He wanted to know him. He pressed closer, his weight on Anders’ body, hands against stubble as he kissed him again, feeling helpless and breathless with the building pleasure.

Fenris grabbed Anders’ free hand and gripped it fiercely as he fucked Sebastian with his last hard thrusts. His cry as he came was glorious and Sebastian shuddered against Anders, knowing it was his body that had caused all that pleasure.

When Fenris pulled out Anders determinedly hooked his legs around Sebastian, who shifted position to be able to thrust deeper. It didn’t take long before he found his rhythm, close to coming, eyes shut and mouth open, all inhibition gone.

Anders’ moans were rough between gasps, as if he could never get enough air before the next one. Sebastian’s hand closed over his and he squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body tensing as he came. He shuddered again and again, the side of his face pressed against the pillow.

“Ohhh… ohhh.. yesss…” Sebastian couldn’t take it any more, the pleasure was rushing through him and pushing him closer and closer. He bit his lip hard and came with a deep groan. After that, he couldn’t make a single sound. It had been mind-blowing.

Fenris pressed against him from behind again, kissing his shoulder. “I will never forget that view.”

“I’ll bet.” Anders answered tiredly.

Sebastian was still speechless.

Fenris laid down next to them and Sebastian pulled out from Anders and slumped on the other side. Fenris’ face was a bit of a blur. He wanted to see him, but he was sleepy…

 

“Maker, what have I done?” Sebastian sat at the edge of the bed, face in his hands. “Andraste forgive me. Oh, how did this happen?”

His words brought Fenris fully awake. He looked at Sebastian, he looked at Anders, and shot off the bed. “What the- how- what blood magic is this?”

Anders sat up and looked down at himself. “For once I agree with you.”

Sebastian stood and started pulling on the clothes he could find. He was mortified. He had just had the best night of his life but he wasn’t supposed to have done that. He couldn’t see how he’d not realised how wrong it was. Lust wasn’t that strong. He would have put a stop to it. Blood magic was seeming more and more likely. “I am sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Fenris moved past him and snatched up his leggings, his disgusted look pointed at Anders. “You. What did you do?”

“Me? Now you’re blaming me? Trust me, you’re the last person I’d want in my bed.”

He scowled. Fenris scowled back. Sebastian attempted composure, smoothing his hair back.

“Where are we?” he went to the window.

“Wait!” Fenris shoved Anders’ clothes at him.

Sebastian gave him a moment to pull his shirt and smalls on before opening the curtains. Hightown. Beyond that, he wasn’t sure.

Fenris checked his armour and made it out of there as fast as he could.

“Fenris…”

“Leave him. Let’s just get out of here.”

Sebastian had the really, really strong urge to go to Anders and run his fingers through that utter _mess_ of blonde hair. Thoughts of tidying it, of doing him a favour, melted into memories of the night before, and thoughts of an opportunity he didn’t know he’d missed, to play with that hair, to grab it right back.

Anders stared back.

“I’m dressed. I’ll… uh… go now.”

As he left the house, he saw he was not far from the Harimann’s. He didn’t know who owned it and he didn’t care. He was never leaving the Chantry again.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk along the Wounded Coast was painful. Hawke had found out conflicting information about a group of assassins and had split them into teams. He had taken Merrill, Aveline and Varric with him, leaving Isabela with Sebastian, Anders and Fenris. Most of Isabela’s comments were met with stony silence. Anders and Fenris wouldn’t even acknowledge each others’ presence. Sebastian, at least, tried and was open to conversation, even though he had no idea what he would do besides apologise should they speak to him.

When Isabela kept giggling to herself Sebastian’s mood darkened. They took a quick break after searching the second cave and Sebastian approached her where she had disappeared around the corner.

“Do you mind? I could have come here to relieve myself, you know.”

“Are you going to?”

“No.”

“Why are you laughing at us?”

Isabela smiled to herself and looked away.

Sebastian welcomed the paranoia, the suspicion. This was the only lead he had. “What do you know?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me. This isn’t funny.”

“Oh, but it is. Watching you three walk around blushing like sweet little boys.”

“We’re not- you will tell me!” He crowded her aggressively against the rock and felt her dagger at his neck, cutting his skin.

Isabela’s mirth was gone. “Don’t threaten me.”

He stepped back and held a hand to the side of his throat. There was not much blood, but the move had been effective all the same.

She joined in the silence as they headed for another cave. It was fortunate too, as Sebastian heard the first assassin before he saw him, narrowly missing an arrow. He pulled out his own and the fight began, the mouth of the cave filled with the sound of metal and magic. His concentration was keen and he felled a few before chasing another in, stopping just before a trap to fire at range. He disarmed it in a brief moment of respite and headed on, knowing there would be more inside. Fenris was close behind and they tackled a second wave, Anders and Isabela joining soon after. He spotted a shadow around the corner but the others had turned back to face the attackers that had come in from outside the cave. He would deal with this quick kill.

The assassin leapt in and avoided his arrow, and Sebastian immediately pulled out his dagger for a close range hit. It connected but didn’t cut through the armoured waist and he was knocked off balance when he recoiled. He slashed out again but the masked man moved out of the way. Sebastian didn’t waste time getting up, bow already in his hand again and arrow loose. The assassin spun on his heel and barely missed being hit, and even as Sebastian readied the next he grabbed the bow. Sebastian refused to let go, fighting to reclaim it, hissing at the kick to his stomach. It was repeated, harder, again, and again, and he coughed and struggled to breathe, the bow finally wrenched from his grasp and flung clattering against the stone wall. He gripped the dagger in his hand and stabbed at the man’s legs, but again was denied the satisfaction of anything but a glancing blow.

His opponent drew his own dagger from his back, almost as big as a longsword, and raised it above his head. Sebastian had one chance, one shot. He threw his dagger up to the exposed neck and hit true, blood spraying out from the throat between the strategically placed armour. The larger dagger landed on him all the same but without the force behind it, it only caused a minor cut across his arm. He pushed the bleeding body away from him and sat up wincing, most of the pain still centered on his abdomen. He took a moment to breathe and wipe the blood from his face.

“Sebastian!” Fenris and the others ran towards him.

“Get out of the way!” Anders said, pushing through and readying his healing magic. Those were the first words from them he had heard all day and it was gratifying to know they were out of concern for him.

“It’s okay, the blood’s not mine.” Blood that was covering most of his torso and no doubt looked fairly dangerous with his bow nowhere near him.

“You’re hurt. I can see that.”

The healing magic went through him and the dose was just enough to get him scrambling up onto his feet without aid. He retrieved his bow and a few arrows and spotted a crate a little further down. “Shall we see?”

Isabela went ahead and searched the box, pocketing the coin and reading a few notes that confirmed this was the base.

Sebastian wiped his brow and sighed. He was still winded from the fight and was looking forward to the fresh air. The cut at his neck felt better, too. He turned to Isabela as she passed. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be so dull.”

He took that to mean _apology accepted_.

 

Sebastian fell behind. It just wasn’t comfortable to walk fast. The attention that it caused made him wish he’d worked more to disguise it.

“I’m fine!” he snapped, to no-one in particular, and they left him alone. He sat for a while, hand on his side, not rubbing his stomach - that would double their concern and therefore Anders’ chances of coming over to check if he needed more healing. The trouble was he couldn’t stop the thoughts of letting him examine all over, caring for every bruise and scrape, touching him and stroking- it was all very confusing. He could accept flashbacks to their tryst - it was distracting, very distracting, but understandable - but he didn’t need his mind to betray him by pining for the other man in inappropriate ways. The same applied to Fenris. Thoughts of fighting side by side, passionate kisses after a victorious battle…

Both of them were looking at him. He glanced to one, then the other. They looked at each other and with irritated expressions, looked away again. Sebastian stared at the ground for a bit but when he next looked up Anders’ attention was on him again. It was wrong but he recognised the thrill. What was he doing? It had been a one-time encounter obviously as a result of some spell, whether intentional or not. He was not supposed to be wanting their eyes on him now. Certainly not encouraging them by making eyes at them himself.

“Are you done?” Isabela was standing nearby, hands on hips.

Fenris stood and made his way to her side in a hurry. Sebastian wished he could do the same, but he got up slowly and concentrated on keeping pace. In trying to avoid thinking of the mage behind him, he ended up watching the elf in front.

He didn’t wait until he was in the chantry. He was praying all the way there.

 

He ached. He had cleaned, he had confessed, quietly, to the Maker. He had prayed, and prayed again. On his knees in the small side room he pressed his knuckles to his forehead as he willed the erection to go away. _Please, Maker. I will do penance. But I can’t show myself like this_.

He heard a commotion of voices, growing closer and closer. When he heard who it was his body tensed.

Anders and Fenris burst in, arguing at each other.

“You have no right to be here.”

“And you even less!”

What were they doing here? Together?

They shut the door behind them, panting. It would have been funny, the way their expressions changed in unison when they looked down at him, and noticed how _pleased_ he was to see them.


	3. Chapter 3

“I suppose it is clear then,” said Fenris, “we need to resolve this.”

Anders was staring incredulously at Fenris.

Sebastian shifted, trying to hide his bulge. “There is no appropriate way to resolve this.”

Fenris gestured. “You need relief. And if we are to avoid spending the rest of our lives looking awkwardly at each other while pretending we never did what we did, I suggest we resolve this. One time. Of our own free will. Then we can move on.”

“Have you lost your mind?”

“Fenris, I can’t let myself do that…”

“Would you use the thought of us to touch yourself?” Fenris knelt by Sebastian. “Is that morally better?”

Sebastian licked his lips and looked at them both. “How can we be sure we are not still under that influence?”

“Because I don’t want him,” Anders stepped behind Sebastian and crouched, “but you want both of us, don’t you?”

Fenris’ expression was full of distaste at the mage.

Anders continued. “And the only thing stopping you is your guilt.”

Sebastian had his head turned to the side, but he couldn’t quite catch sight of Anders.

Fenris leaned forward. “I will only relieve you. Nothing more.”

Anders pressed his lips to his ear and spoke in the softest murmur. “You were in the middle. Did you like that? Do you like being between us again?”

Sebastian closed his eyes, aching hard, swallowing.

Placing his fingertips on the floor either side of him, Fenris whispered just under his ear. “I can’t do it unless you tell me it’s okay.”

No desire demon would ever say that. His feelings for Fenris were strengthened by that consideration, that request for permission, even now.

“Yes.” He said softly, heart still full of doubt but his resistance at an end.

Fenris placed a kiss to his jugular and Anders massaged his shoulders, as if knowing how much tension he had been carrying. Sebastian undid his breeches and pulled them down past his hips, his heart pounding. He shouldn’t be doing this, especially not here, but it would be over quickly and they would leave.

Nuzzling his cheek, Fenris wrapped a hand around Sebastian’s cock and stroked it slowly. Sebastian’s intake of breath was ragged. It surprised him, the intensity of the pleasure that the simple touch could bring. Anders’ breath tickled the back of his neck but he didn’t help Fenris, didn’t let his hands roam over Sebastian’s body. It was hard to tell what he wanted. Sebastian wanted to know why he had come.

It was all sensual warmth, despite them being fully-clothed, and Sebastian let his body give in, leaning back against Anders as Fenris worked him to a perfect pleasurable haze. His breath came in short bursts as his legs tensed and his hips lifted, needing more of that touch, needing it now. He moaned low as Fenris squeezed his fingers tighter around his cock and he came, a dull, wet sound on metal as it landed on Fenris’ armour.

Sebastian panted and Anders kissed along his jaw. Fenris wiped his chestplate and watched him, frowning. “What does an apostate mage want with a Chantry Brother?”

Anders pulled back to look up at Fenris. “What do you care?”

“You both hate everything the other stands for.”

“Oh right. Because you’re so full of respect for the Chantry yourself.” He scoffed. “Please.”

Sebastian waved his hand. “We’re here because of the… strange circumstance we found ourselves in. Nothing more.”

“And you are satisfied,” he turned from Sebastian to Anders, “so you have no more reason to be here, since you want nothing to do with me - and believe me, it is mutual.”

Anders nudged Sebastian forward so he could support himself and let go, standing to tower over Fenris. “You’re only here because Sebastian can’t have you - you can use him and walk away and tell yourself you’re doing it for his benefit!”

“Anders,” Sebastian said, doing up his breeches.

“No. I don’t have to spend another second with this-” he couldn’t even find a word for Fenris so he walked straight to the door and out of the room.

“Anders…”

He’d left it ajar and the sound of the people in the Chantry drifted through. Sebastian sighed, then looked at Fenris. He made for a beautiful profile in the candlelight but Sebastian’s attention was drawn to the pull of Fenris’ own erection against the fabric of his leggings.

Sebastian went to the door and shut it. It was the least he could do. Fenris gave him a sidelong glance as he approached, and didn’t resist when Sebastian leaned in to give him a tender kiss on the lips.

The floor wasn’t comfortable by any stretch of the imagination - Sebastian knew from experience when the first wave of Fereldan refugees had seen him give up his bed more than one night - but Fenris laid back on it willingly, helping Sebastian pull down his leggings and arching against it when Sebastian took Fenris’ warm cock into his hand.

He wasn’t sure how much wisdom there was in creating new memories to dispel the old ones - more likely they would add to them and only help to fuel further fantasies. Sebastian would worry about that afterwards. He wanted to do this for Fenris. He leaned down and kissed him again, hand moving at a pace he hoped he liked. It seemed to work, Fenris’ hands going first to his shoulders and then to cup the back of his neck as he sighed softly against the kiss.

Fenris planted his feet on the floor, hips thrusting up as he sought his release, Sebastian’s hand in time with the movement. His skin flushed and he grimaced, barely letting a groan escape him as his hands tightened in Sebastian’s hair. The sensation brought a rush of excitement to Sebastian’s body, and it was all he could to to keep from encouraging him.

“Ah… nnn…” Fenris panted deeply, straining as Sebastian brought him closer and closer to the edge. “Yes… there-” He curled up, chin almost to his chest as he gasped and came, cock pulsing in Sebastian’s hand. He slumped back with a groan, bringing an arm across his face. “Oh…”

Sebastian was sure he would be dreaming about that moment for _months_. He picked up the cloth that Fenris had used earlier and made sure to get a clean side to wipe with before making sure they were both presentable.

Fenris sat up with him once he had recovered, still breathing heavily. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to Sebastian’s cheek. “I will not be as cold to say that I will forget this,” he said, closing his eyes, “but I will not proposition you again.”

Sebastian nodded. The sad feeling would go away. Everything was as it should be.

Fenris pulled away from him and they helped each other up.

It would be wrong to say _thank you_ for the moment, but he didn’t want to leave it without some gesture, something to acknowledge what they had shared.

A goodbye kiss.

He pulled Fenris into his arms and pressed their lips together, allowing himself to kiss in a way that expressed all his affection and longing, knowing it could not happen again. Fenris wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss, rising onto the balls of his feet to hold him even closer.

With a sigh, with a look, it was over, and Fenris walked out to leave Sebastian to his devotion.


	4. Chapter 4

A clinic. A place where people went to be healed. A safe space in a city of hurt.

Sebastian felt as though he was walking straight into a lion’s den.

He didn’t hate Anders. It was true they disagreed on some important matters but Sebastian hoped, especially with his behaviour that day, that Anders didn’t hate him either. He had not seen Anders since and hadn’t been able to get him out of his mind. He had throughts of Fenris too but they were different. Satisfied. With Anders he knew it had plenty to do with the way their last meeting still hung over him, unresolved.

Even harder to admit, it was a lot to do with the way he was starting to obsess over the mage. A steady gaze from a handsome face, an unspoken promise, a beautiful mystery. The memory of being inside him. The sight of him spread out underneath him. _Maker forgive me. I’ll stop_. He had promised that so many times he couldn’t even convince himself. It didn’t stop him trying.

There was no way of knowing how Anders would react to his presence, but Sebastian hoped they could talk. Without Anders saying things that made his heart race, such as _you like being between us, don’t you?_

He did. Yes he did. He was standing awkwardly in the middle of the clinic trying his best to pretend he didn’t when Anders came through from the back room, wiping his hands dry.

That look again. Maybe that was also what drew Sebastian there, to find the answer. _Why do you look at me like that? What do you want?_

“Are you hurt?”

Sebastian shook his head.

“So why are you here?”

“To talk.”

He walked across the room and put away some empty potion bottles. “And what do you have to say to me?”

It wasn’t that, exactly. He could tell him that they had not sinned, it was the sin of the person who did it to them. He could say that he was unnerved by the way Anders kept staring at him. However, in the end he was desperate to know what was going on in Anders’ head. He wanted to listen.

Anders quirked an eyebrow at him. “Are you here to follow through with Fenris’ plan? And here I thought you were sticking with the pure Chantry boy thing.”

“No, that is not my intention.”

“How much of an idiot are you?”

Sebastian frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“You can’t stop making eyes at me. And now here you are. Don’t think I don’t know what’s on your mind.”

“I’m not thinking anything of the sort!”

Anders approached him, and Sebastian bristled. “I thought lying was a sin.” He said it with such fondness that it took Sebastian completely by surprise.

“I don’t- I’m not- Fenris was right. We don’t get along. So I don’t understand-” he stopped himself.

“What?”

There was no other way to put it. “My feelings for you. Your feelings for me.”

“We had sex. It was good. For both of us.”

“Is that really enough reason to dwell on it? I have had lovers before, you know. Good sex is not enough of an enticement.”

“Then what else do you want from me?” Anders’ gaze kept dipping down to his lips in the most distracting way.

“You have it wrong. I’m here to ask what you want from me.”

“It would help us both if you stopped deluding yourself. Let’s be clear at least, you want this.”

Sebastian struggled. Lying was a sin. So was losing himself in wanton pleasures.

“Admit it.”

“I’ve… I’ve thought about it,” he conceded, sounding haughtier than he felt.

“Well, I’m locking up. What side of the door you’re on is up to you. You can think about it some more, or you can stay.”

Sebastian sucked in a breath. Anders stood by the door. Walking towards him meant walking out of there. He was torn, and he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Anders shut the door, hand resting on the latch.

“Do you really want me?”

“I do. And I hate it sometimes. But I can’t hate you. And everytime I catch you looking at me, I just want you more. You’re just so…”

Sebastian’s fingers curled as he stood there. “What?”

Anders locked the door and walked the distance between them. “…open. In a way that you weren’t before. Even through all the layers you put around you, it’s so obvious. You’re burning for this. For me.”

So that’s what Anders had been doing. Figuring him out.

Sebastian couldn’t speak. It could work though, just like it had with Fenris. Just do it, and everything would be fine.

He was the one to lean in, to start the kiss, to put his hands on Anders. _Maker forgive me_. He didn’t promise to stop this time.

Anders kept pulling back, pulling him back until they were stepping through into the small alcove Anders used as his chamber, tugging the curtain across.

He was right about the layers, thud after thud of armour and leather hitting the floor, but Anders had layers of his own. Sebastian was peeling them away but he still could not get at the heart of him, even when the mage stood naked and pale in front of him.

For one moment, Sebastian thought Anders fragile. Then he was shoved onto his back on the mattress with a force that knocked the wind out of him. Anders was on him, kissing, clawing, biting, pushing him down and Sebastian pushed back just to _breathe_. His pulse was thundering and Anders was all hot passion on top of him; he had reason to hold back yet he didn’t, and Sebastian was swept up in it, taking everything that was offered.

Anders reached down to pull one of Sebastian’s thighs up and he knocked over a vial of lyrium trying to get to the one he wanted. He pulled the stopper with his teeth and spat it away from him before pushing Sebastian’s other leg up and kneeling between them.

Sebastian’s chest was heaving as he panted hard and he nodded. He had done this to Anders and couldn’t think of a single reason he shouldn’t do it right back. When Anders fingered him he braced his feet on the floor, his cock hard.

“No, up.” Anders dug his fingers into the backs of Sebastian’s thighs and Sebastian groaned, yielding to the request and bringing his knees to his chest. “Thaaat’s better.” Anders gave him a wicked, wicked grin.

Sebastian didn’t know if that confidence came from experience but if it did the wild child in him had met his match.

Anders pushed his slicked cock into Sebastian and they both moaned out, Anders hooking his arms under Sebastian’s legs and pushing him down as he thrusted.

“Oh, oh.” _What am I doing Maker yes Anders don’t stop I can take it_

“Mmmm,” Anders’ voice was a purr against his cheek, “I did say you were open, didn’t I? You like being opened wide?”

_Oh, fuck._

Sebastian couldn’t keep his voice contained. From that point on he was moaning in response to everything Anders said and did to him. He just couldn’t stop.

Anders was getting breathless but he kept on encouraging Sebastian. “Louder.” “Oh, you love it.” “More, yes!”

Sebastian hadn’t even touched his cock but he was ready, so ready. “Anders,” he cried, “Anders!”

Anders grabbed his hips hard and gasped, slamming shuddering thrusts into him as he came, stilling deep inside him before slumping with a groan.

Sebastian arched slightly, writhing against him and trying to get the friction he needed. “Please.”

Anders lifted his head, strands of hair sticking to the sweat on his face, and reached down to give Sebastian the release he was desperate for. It didn’t take long. Sebastian’s last moment of pleasure was soundless, arching as his come landed across his skin. He trembled and Anders let him relax his legs down before rolling beside him with a sigh.

In his sated haze the guilt started seeping through him. Not for his vows, but for Fenris.

He was going straight to the Void.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian woke, and his body ached in a way it hadn’t when there had been two of them on him.

Anders was leaning up on his elbow, looking down at him. “I can kind of see the appeal now. It must have been easy getting people to bed you, what with being so gorgeous. You should do it again sometime. You look even better when you’re loosened up.”

Sebastian sat up. “I left all that behind, Anders.”

“Well aren’t I the lucky one.”

“You are, actually. Not many people got to see me the morning after,” he rubbed his face, “I really was only after one thing.”

“You know, I have to agree with Isabela. I would have loved to have met you then.”

Sebastian gave a tired chuckle. “The unruly third son and the runaway apostate? Aye, we would have made a right pair.” He could feel the morning sun streaming in and onto his back, and he rubbed his hair.

Anders sat up next to him. “But there’s no chance of that now.”

“No, there’s no chance of that. I’m going back to the Chantry and we carry on as we were before.” Sebastian glanced at him. “You were wrong about Fenris. I was the one who used him, who used my faith as an excuse. And it’s the same with you. In the end, I’m not that different. I got what I wanted. And I can hide in repentance all I want, but neither of you have that refuge.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll live without it.”

Sebastian was still sorry, for his part. The silhouettes of their shadows stretched out before him. There was still one thing he wanted to do, something so minor compared to everything else he had given into, yet he felt he could not obtain closure without it. “Anders, wait,” he said, as the other man moved to get up.

Anders turned to him. His hairband was still tangled in his hair and Sebastian shifted forward to reach his hands behind his head to remove it. The knowing smirk he gave at that was maddening. “So you like me loosened up as well, I take it?”

“Shh.” He threaded his fingers through it, permitting himself to act on this specific fantasy.

“Have you ever had long hair, Sebastian?” Anders said, drawing closer, “Do you know what it’s like to have a lover grab fistfuls of it as they come?”

This wasn’t going as planned.

“I’m not just talking about when they take you from behind and they pull your head back.”

“Stop it.” The images. The _jealousy_.

“I could suck your cock and you could hold me there until you were done.”

Sebastian grabbed Anders and kissed him. He had to learn how to stop letting his words make him squirm. For now, stopping the words was the closest he could get.

Anders was chuckling between kisses and Sebastian pushed him away. Damn him. Damn his wicked seduction. Sebastian crawled forward and started dressing, ignoring the way the mage was content to just sit back and watch.

Was it easier if he left like this, ruffled at his provocation? Sebastian didn’t know. Once he had buckled the last piece of armour he looked down and wondered if Anders minded at all. He made for a stunning picture, blonde hair threaded with sunshine, lean body relaxing back, his expression flaunting defiance and smugness. If he left with it affecting him, it would likely still be affecting him days from now. He took a deep breath. “Anders,” he said softly.

“Mmm?”

It was good to see him carefree. He had so many worries, so many arguments. “Please. For both our sakes. Try not to tease me.”

“Only if you promise the same.”

“What?”

“You’re going to have to stop looking at me like I hold the only flask of water in the Free Marches.”

“I don’t-”

“You do.”

Sebastian sighed. “Fine. I will try to… rein it in.”

Anders stood. “Then I’ll try. No matter how tempting it is to comment on your ability to _rein it in_.”

Sebastian thought back to the previous night and the unbridled way he had begged and begged for more, with his voice, with his body, open. The solid pounding in his chest told him it was time to go. “Good luck then,” he said, before making it out of there as fast as he could.

_Good luck? What a stupid thing to say._

 

Merrill crouched down next to him as he examined the herb that looked suspiciously like dead Spindleweed. “Sebastian. You’re being very sweet, but what do you want from me?”

It had all been going so well. Both Fenris and Anders had been perfectly civil towards him, if not to each other. Of course, Fenris was just as alluring and Anders still gave him the occasional smirk but on the whole things were good. That was until the two of them had the most alarming fight he had ever seen them have. Hawke had to pull them apart, they looked as though they were about to rip each others’ throats out. It pained him. They had said some very hurtful things to each other, revealing thoughts that evidently no intimate memory could dispel.

Then Anders taunted Fenris about Sebastian. _I had him, you know. With you it was nothing._ If anyone heard, no name was mentioned, the reference vague but the message clear enough for the recipient.

The last thing Sebastian wanted to do was get between them and try to convince them to be reasonable, especially given the complications of their recent encounters. So he decided to stay away. They had little in common but the main thing that could be said to unite them was their stance against blood magic.

He felt like a complete lowlife.

Of course she would notice something was up. He had never spent so much time with her before. “It’s just hard to be around certain people right now.”

“Yes, that’s always a problem, isn’t it?”

“Any advice?”

“Don’t put avoiding them before doing what you want to do? You’re hard to be around sometimes.”

“Thanks- what?”

“Isabela’s nice. I like her. Do you like her?”

“Why, yes, she’s-”

“I wish I could be like her sometimes. She doesn’t care what anyone thinks.”

“Right…”

“You know, she’s always so nice to me. Maybe you should spend some time with her instead?”

He had forgotten. Fenris and Anders were both on friendly terms with Isabela. Something else they had in common. Something positive.

“Thank you Merrill. I’ll think about it.”

 

_‘Fenris, it wasn’t nothing. I care about you.’ He touched his cheek, rested a thumb on his lips. The elf kissed it._

_'I know.’_

_'What about me?’_

_'You can join us. I don’t want to leave anyone out.’_

_Anders stroked his hands up Sebastian’s back. 'What do you want to do with us?’_

_'I want to show you both you’re loved.’ He placed a kiss on Fenris’ lips and traced the markings down his throat._

_'But there are three of us.’_

_That was not Anders’ voice. He turned and met the glowing gaze of Justice._

_'Not for long.’ Fenris was glowing too, hand raised, naked but for his clawed gauntlet._

_'No, don’t hurt him!’_

_'I won’t. It’s you who has turned against the Maker.’ Fenris plunged his hand into Sebastian’s chest._

Sebastian gasped as his body jerked awake. It took him a few moments to escape his confusion. He rested back down on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

At least it made a change from waking up to a come-soiled sheet rubbing against him.


End file.
